Corpse Tail
by dawningfox
Summary: So Lucy and her friends do the Sachiko ever after charm and get transported to a living hell. This will most likely to follower the game then the anime but not to sure. Hope you enjoy this. rated M


Disclmeir: I don't own Fairy Tail or Corpse party.

 **Yes i know i should be updating Death Reborn and The Shiobi Witch but this wouldn't leave me alone so hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Did you know? If you do the Sachiko ever after charm, you and the people you have done it with will be together for ever no matter how far apart. However, unknown to the people who choose to do this charm, they are unaware of the danger that lies with it. For you see it is a curse that will drag you into a living nightmare, where not only are you are at risk but also the people who have participated in this are as well._

 _Now come and join me in this nightmare of a tale as we read about a group of friends who do this charm and are dragged into a nightmare that none of them expected._

In the classroom of 2C, 7 students were all sat in the middle of the room in a circle. The chairs and tables having been moved to the sides of the room to make more space. In the center of the circle lead a single candle that was lit up showing the faces of the students.

Sat at the front of the group was the class president Lucy Heartfilia with her long blond hair that was tied up into two pigtails that sat at the base of her neck and soft browns eyes that held some mischief in them. The uniform she had on consisted of: a white shirt that was covered by a pale yellow jumper with a v neck with the schools logo on it, her student ID that was pinned just above her right breast, a navy blue skirt, black knee high socks and black school shoes and she was looking at the group as she told them a tale of Raven tail elementary school.

To her left sat Sherry Blendi, whose pink hair was tied up into a high pony tail. Her blue eyes held fear as well as excitement at the story and she wore a similarly uniform to Lucy but the differences between them was that Sherry had a light blue jumper over a white shirt with her ID pinned onto her skirt and a light blue neck tie.

Next to her sat Lisanna Strauss, who short white hair that came up to her chin and her blue eyes also held fear at the story Lucy was telling. She too had on a similar uniform to Lucy but had white knee high socks on. Next to her was Natsu who was leaning ever so slightly forward to hear the story more better. He had salmon pink hair, which was spiked up in different directions, and black onyx colored eyes that were opened wide with excitement. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black trouser with black school shoes, his Student ID was pinned on the left side of his shirt.

On Lucy's right side sat Gray Fullbuster, whose short navy blue was messy and dark blue eyes held amusement in them as he watched the others cowering in fear at the story that the blond was telling them. He wore a white shirt that was untucked over a pair of black trousers and over his shirt he wore the schools standard black blazer that was undone. He also wore black school shoes and had his ID badge pinned to his blazer. Next to him sat Yukino Aguria who had short sliver hair and brown eyes that were looking at Lucy with fear in them as the story went on. She wore a white shirt that was covered over by a dark blue jumper, a navy blue skirt that went to just below her knees, white knee high socks and black school shoes. Her ID badge was pinned to her jumper.

Next to Yukino sat Rogue Cheney who had black hair that was cut into an emo type of hair style with his left eye covered by his hair and red eyes that kept glancing at the girl next to him. He wore the uniform similar to Natsu and Gray but had on a dark blue blazer that was fastened up and black shoes. His ID badge pinned to his blazer.

"A loving teacher was walking down the halls of an elementary school. When suddenly she tripped and fell down the steps. The fall, unfortunately, ended her life. Sadly this was just the beginning of the tragedies at Raven Tail Elementary School. Children were abducted and said to be killed. Eventually the school had to be closed down and demolished." She started off getting everyone's attention.

"You've all heard the story, right? The story of the teacher that fell to her death here? And that she travels along the corridors at night?" she questioned "Yes I do believe it happened on a night like this one." she continued. "You see, our school, Fairy Tail, was built right on top of the grounds, where the elementary school was. The story goes that the teacher that died here doesn't know that she's dead. And it's said on rainy evenings like this one, at seven o'clock the teacher still wonders these long, dark halls, looking for her own students who are said to be still here. It only happens after a blackout. Then you will hear two knocks on the door, and the sound of the door slowly, sliding open. And the air grows colder and like a knife, her voice slices through the air and she'll ask _'is anyone still here?_ '" As she finished off, lighting cracked, flashing through the windows followed by a blackout, making the all of the students scream.

"W… what the hell was that!?" Natsu yelled as he stood up shaking. "N…no! It can't be happen. It's supposed to be a story!" Lucy muttered shakily taking a step back. "Ha-ha, nice going Lucy, you almost had me there" Gray commented with a smirk as he flicked the blond girl's forehead. "It's not me dame it, don't make an assumption without evidence!" The blond yelled at the dark haired boy who just grinned back at her.

"G…guys? Is it me or is it getting colder in here all of a sudden" Yukino asked as she stepped closer to Rouge making the black haired boy blush a bit. "Oi! Flame brain why don't you open the door and have looked to see what's there?" Gray asked as he walked over at the pink haired boy. Hearing the insult to him Natsu looked up and said "Why the hell do I have to do it! Why don't you do it" and Gray replied "But doesn't it just break your heart to see all the girls scared and shaking." Natsu turned and asked "Why don't you do it then?" Gray paused for a second and looked over towards Lucy before turning back to Natsu and said "Well… it doesn't break my heart." Natsu looked at him and closed his eyes "That's cold man." but before Gray could comment they all heard two knocks on the door and a voice cut its way through the air " _Is anyone still here?"_ before the door was slammed opened making all the students scream.

Suddenly the lights came back on and they all heard laughing and turned to see that it was there homeroom teacher Mrs Erza and Lucy laughing. "Your timing was perfect Mrs Erza" Lucy laughed as she went up to the teacher to give her a high five. "Well I was a student here so when it comes to the tale of Raven Tail elementary school, I'm well reversed." The red head replied. Mrs Erza was women in her early 20's and had long, scarlet, red hair and brown eyes. She had on a white shirt that was covered by a black jacket, a black pencil skirt and black shoes.

"Aw man we've been had!" Sherry, Lisanna and Yukino whined together before the three started laughing. "Anyway, we seem to have a quite an adorable visitor to see you Natsu" Mrs Ezra said. After she said this, Natsu's little sister, Wendy, came through the door. "Big brother!" She shrieked happily, as she came through the door. "Wendy!? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he walked over to his younger sister. "Well you see …you left your umbrella at home so I came to bring it to you so you don't get wet" The blue haired girl replied, with an innocent smile.

"Well thanks Wendy" Natsu said as he took the umbrella and patted the girls head. "Anyway, shouldn't you all have been cleaning the classroom up after the Culture festival?" Mrs Erza cut in looking at all of her students that were present. Hearing this, the students all looked away with guilty faces. Sighing, Mrs Erza looked at them and smiled softly, "Well anyway, you can all come in tomorrow early and get it all cleaned up." the teacher said. Suddenly they all heard sniffling and turned to look a Yukino, who was crying. "I…I'm going to miss you all!" she wailed. Looking at the silver haired girl, everyone smiled sadly at her, and then Lucy walked forward and brought Yukino into a hug. "It's ok Yukino, you're only moving to the town next over so we can all meet up during the holidays." She said to the shorter girl. "Yeah we will see each other before you know it!" Sherry exclaimed coming over with everyone and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come now Yukino, there's no need to cry, you look better when you smile." Rouge said softly, coming up to Yukino. Looking up he smiled at everyone, "Hey everyone get together! I'm going to take a picture," he said as he brought his phone out. When he said this everyone went in an order; Rouge, Natsu, Mrs Erza and Gray was at the back, then Yukino, Lisanna, Sherry, Lucy and Wendy was at the front.

"Hey Rouge, send us the picture" Natsu said "Sure, sure here" Rouge muttered sending the picture to everyone's phone. "Right students, it's time for you to go, after all you all have to come in early and clean up!" Mrs Erza said as she gestured the students to the door. "Oh! Wait, I have something to do with everyone!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked into her skirt pocket and pulled out a paper doll. "Oi Lucy, why the hell do you have a paper doll?" Gray asked walking up to the blond girl to get a closer look at the doll.

"Well, I saw it on a blog that I follow and if we do this charm then we will be friends forever. So can we please do it?" Lucy begged the others. Everyone looked at each other then up at Mrs Erza who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Fine Lucy. We will do it but can you explain what we have to do" Mrs Erza questioned looking at the blond girl. Smiling, the girl nodded and looked up at everyone. "Ok everyone grab a bit of the paper doll" They did as they were all told "Now because there is nine of us we all have to think 'Sachiko we beg of you' nine times. Everyone one ready? Go!"

' _Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you  
Sachiko we beg of you'_

Breathing out Lucy looked at everyone and grinned. "So, everyone said it nine times?" Seeing everyone nod she continued "Now, on the count of three everybody pull… One, two, THREE!" After she said that, everyone pulled until the paper doll ripped into nine pieces and everyone had one of the nine pieces. "Now, as long as we have the pieces, we'll be friends forever" Lucy said as she grinned at everyone. Yukino came forward and gave Lucy a hug. "Thank you Lucy, I will treasure it always" Yukino said. Just as Yukino let go of Lucy and walked back next to Rouge, the ground started shaking making all the students and teacher fall down onto the floor. But as soon as it came it stopped. "Is everyone all right?" Mrs Ezra asked as she looked over at the kids. "Yeah, I think so" Lisanna said. As she said this, the floor started cracking under her hand, and then most of the floor collapses under everyone, making them scream. Lisanna and Sherry held onto each other as they fell, Natsu held onto Wendy as they fell, Yukino and Rouge where near each other as they fell, Gray grab hold of Lucy and brought her close as they fell with Mrs Erza and the last thing Lucy saw before she blacked out was a little girl with long navy blue hair, smiling cruelly at her.

* * *

 **Right hope everyone enjoyed that. Um please Read and review and let me know if I should continue this or not and if you have any ideas or question let me know. Also I'll try and get death reborn updated**


End file.
